Reunion: the act or state of being united again
by frenchsapho
Summary: Maura brings Jane to her high school reunion. Which of course happens to be in France. Some Maura/OC but ultimatly Rizzles. This is the beginning of "Back at Christine's place". Please see warnings at the beginning. Mainly funny/fluffy. Very little angst.
1. In Flight: an introduction

I don't own the characters. Well ok except for the one I made up! I don't make money out of it. Otherwise that means I would be working for TNT and Tamaro and I would probably make a lot of people happy... ;)

So here it is! My first fic! And from the beginning too! If you read my "Back at Christine's place" you know where this is heading. The first few chapters are not too M rated... future ones on the other hand... The Rizzles will take a while to get there. But it will get there I promise.

Those who know me from Tumblr and other places know that it might take me a while to get things updated but I will. I promise. Don't give up on me! And if you really like it... there will be more. Of so much more. I kinda have a thing for smut so there could be a lot coming your way.

Also, I don't have a Beta and I'm not english. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes you read. But I try very very hard. If anyone would like to be my beta please let me know! Ok enough talking, now let's read! Enjoy. :)

Jane had been apprehensive about the whole thing. Already reunions were not her thing, but a reunion with rich french people? She couldn't see herself going through the evening without embarrassing her friend at least a dozen times, but she couldn't say no. _Ma would throw her whole kitchenware at me if I passed the chance to go to France. Maybe I should have convinced Maura to take her instead..._Now, it was too late. Sitting her business class seat; because Constance had insisted she would have paid first class for Maura anyways so might as well get them both comfortable for the 7 hours plane ride; Jane was starting to actually get excited about the trip.

"I can't believe I'm going to France! I still feel bad about your mom paying for the plane though.

- Nonsense Jane! If she had her way she would have sent a jet... I told her we could afford the tickets since we are staying at their apartment in Le Chesnay. But she insisted since she felt bad about not getting you anything for Christmas.

- Like your mom needs to get me anything! I'm your friend, not your … well you know what I mean!

- Hmm hmm... but she insisted. And you know you don't argue with her long until she just does what she wants and you have no choice in the matter.

- You're sure you're adopted?

- Funny, Jane... "

Maura rolled her eyes and went back to the in-flight magazine. Watching Jane fidget in her seat, Maura couldn't help but grin at the could clearly see that she was worried about flying but couldn't say it._I wonder if she knows how adorable she looks when she's nervous. _Putting her hand over Jane's, she felt the brunette relax almost instantly. Smiling at the M.E. Jane sat back in her seat.

"Sorry... I really don't like to fly.

- I can see that. It'll be fine Jane. The chances of anything happening are so low. There has been many studies proving that air travel is one of the safest ways to travel. As much as the media like to show how tragic a plane crash can be, events of such a magnitude are extremely rare. The latest being the Air France from Rio De Janeiro that vanished over the Atlantic in 2009..

- Ok yes yes... I know, enough. So wait, that reminds me. Why are we flying through London? I mean I'm sure we could have had a direct flight to Paris?

- Oh... business class on Bristish Airways is slightly better for the price and... well... let's just say I prefer them.

- Mauraaaa?

- Their combined body counts in incidents is of 63 for their history. Air France is at 1 787."

Jane looked at her with a _are you serious_face._But I'm the paranoid one..._Taking a drink of her complimentary champagne, the detective tried not to think about what she was just told. Without realising it, they had kept their hands joined over their armrest. The feeling was so familiar that neither felt the need to break the contact. The brunette only realising that she was still holding on to it when the M.E. removed her hand to turn a page in the magazine she was still reading. Jane looked at her about to apologize when Maura simply returned her hand to hers, holding it like it was the most normal thing in the world. _Why does this feel so right... oh whatever Rizzoli, you're holding her hand. She's your friend and you're nervous... of course she's holding your hand. Relax gee... It doesn't mean anything. _Leaning back in her seat, Jane tried to close her eyes and not think about anything. Her thoughts still running on how comforting the hand on hers felts.

It was going to be a long flight...


	2. Le Chesnay: shacking up

The usual I don't own them bla bla bla wish I could bla bla bla... Two chapters in one shot for you guys! Now maybe it'll give me the kick in the... posterior... I need to keep writting. Unless you don't want me to of course... ;) Oh! Also, there is quite a bit of French coming your way. If you need help with any translation please let me know. :)

Just over 9 hours later, Jane was now sitting in a taxi-limo going through the french suburbs of Paris to the small suburb of Le Chesnay. The rural landscape was not what Jane was expecting at first, but as Maura explained they were first going to settle into the house before heading to the city. _This is pretty much like any farming land... just... older. Much older! _As the M.E. picked up her phone, Jane looked at her with question in her eyes. Mouthing "mother" before answering, Jane nodded and went back to looking at where they were heading.

**"**Hello Mother, yes we are already on our way. Yes I did received the keys to the house before I left, you do not need to have M. Lanthier come over to unlock the doors. Yes, yes Mother. I remember the code to the garage. No, don't worry Mother she won't.

- I won't what? She's talking about me isn't she?

- Shhh, yes I will tell her.

- Did you just shh me!

- I will let M. Lanthier know we have arrived. Thank you, you too Mother. Yes I will... Vous aussi. Au revoir.

- What was that about? What I am not supposed to do now?

- Calm down Jane, Mother just wanted to make sure you did not wreck her car.

- Hey! That's not fair! I'm an excellent driver! I have police training she knows that right?"

Chuckling at her miffed friend, Maura gave more precise indications to their driver as they approached their destination. "Si vous restez sur cette rue vous pourrez prendre le rond point qui donne sur notre rue. Oh and Jane, Mother says bienvenue en France." _I still wonder what Jane did for Mother to like her so much all of a sudden. Ever since she visited us, she has changed her attitude towards us immensely. I really have to ask Jane what happened._The car slowing down to a stop indicated they had arrived at the house. "Nous sommes arrivés Mesdames." With a smile and a nod, the driver stepped out to help them out with their luggage to the small townhouse.

The house was small but well kept. It was a single story house, with a garage that had obviously been added well after the building of the house. Jane got out of the car while Maura was gathering her purse and opened the door of the car to let her out. Smirking at Jane's not so subtle chivalry, she took the detective's hand to steady herself. "Well merci ma chère!" Give her friend a blinding smile and wink, she stepped around the tall brunette to go unlock the door to the house._Whoa... that smile! _Jane, not completely realizing that she was staring at her friend's retreating figure, shook herself from her daze and moved to take some of their bags up the stairs._Was I just staring at her ass? Well, it is quite the ass... so why wouldn't I look at it. Because friends don't do that Jane! _

With a bag in each hand and the driver following close behind, the Detective made her way inside. She dropped the bags in the living room, not really paying attention to the décor at first. Once the driver brought in the rest of their belongings, she looked at him with an apologetic look. "Sorry, someone can't travel without half a mall worth of clothing." Chuckling at the detective, the frenchman looked at Maura and waiting for her reaction to the not so subtle taunt.

**"**Well some of us know that two pair of pants will not do for a week trip in this city. But I forgive you since it's your first time here. Which reminds me, we will have to go shop for an outfit for you. Because you are not coming to the supper with anything you packed. And don't tell me you have something appropriate, I know your wardrobe better then you do and you have nothing to wear. We'll have to look for shoes also, has much as I think black leather boots look good on you, you will need something else for the supper.

- Wha! How? I'm not...!

- Yes Jane? You were saying?

- Never mind... how much do we owe you?"

Now turning her attention back to the driver, who was struggling to contain his laughter, Jane took out her wallet only to realise that she still only had American money with her. _Ah man! I knew I forgot something! Maura's going to laugh at me again._Jane turned around, looking at her best friend with her best puppy eyes. "Hmmm Maura..." Sighing, the blond rolled her eyes and opened her purse.

**"**Désolée, mon amie peut être un peu tête en l'air lorsqu'elle voyage. Combien nous vous devons?

- La réservation était déjà payée Mademoiselle, et ne vous en faite pas, mon copain est pareil, on ne choisi pas ceux qu'on aime hein?

- Oh! Non, nous ne sommes pas... enfin. Voilà pour vous. Encore merci.

- Avec plaisirs mademoiselle! Have a good stay in Paris Miss Rizzoli!

- Thank you or well... merci beaucoup!"

Smiling at both woman the driver exited the house, closing the door behind him. _Jane's french is adorable, we'll have to practice some more before the supper though. Can't have her wondering what is going on around her the whole time._Dropping her purse on the small table in the entrance, Maura turned around to see Jane already moving Maura's things into the first bedroom she found. Taking her shoes off and walking into the plush carpeted living room, Maura stopped and stared at the furniture, her mind suddenly catching up to her eyes. Instead of the pull-out couch that had been there before, stood an antique looking love-seat.

**" **Jane! I think we have a problem.

- Well I know you will miss I have a king size bed at home! You know it's a full size bed in there right?

- Oh dear...

- What? Oh...Hmmm so where am I sleeping?"

Maura looked apologetically at Jane, trying to think up a solution to their dilemma. _Why did Mother tell me we could take the house if she knew there was only one bed! Oh well, I guess we will have to find a hotel after all._

**"**Jane, I am so sorry, I will go online and look for an hotel right away! I really don't understand why Mother did not tell me about the re-decoration. I promise I'll...

- Maura! It's ok! I'm sure she just forgot is all. And well, if you don't mind I mean... it's not like we haven't had a sleepover before. I say we just take it easy for now and if I get on your nerves after tonight then you can just, I don't know ship me to one of those oh so un-reputable hotel this little city has. But I mean if you're not comfortable with this of course we can find a place for me to stay at, I'll understand!

- Oh! No Jane, I really don't mind if you don't. I just didn't want you to think that we absolutely had to. But, well like you said it wouldn't be the first time anyways. So it's settled? We'll shackle up for the week?

- Hmm... shacking up... that would be shacking not... shackling Maura.

- Ah. That makes more sense. I never quite got why it would be shackles. Since schack is really more of a dwelling and shackles are restrains. I thought shackles would mean we were stuck together so to speak but shacking up makes more sense. Though the idea of shackles could probably be also taken in another sense that would indicate...

-WOHA! Maura, I think I got it... really. Thank you . So shacking up it is then!"

Grabbing her one suitcase, Jane made her way into the bedroom while Maura started unpacking hers. Ironically, Maura finished putting away all her clothes before Jane, which gave the Doctor an opportunity to tease her friend a bit.

**" **Allez Détective! J'ai d'autre choses à faire que de vous regardez défaire vos valises!

- Come on Maur! That's not fair... you already had most of your clothes on hangers! Wait a minute... You just spoke french didn't you? AH! YES! That's right! You can't talk without me understanding you anymore! I. Understood. French. AH!"

Seeing the Detective's reaction, the M.E. could only laugh at her friend's antics. Jane pointing at her and smiling, fist pumping the air in celebration of her understanding of a new language for the first time. Her laughter dissipating into a soft giggle, Maura moved to help Jane finish unpacking. Looking around the room, a strange feeling of comfort settle over the two friends. A bedroom, will all their things together, felt weirdly, normal. Shaking her head, Jane turned around and tried to not think about it. They were both tired, she had barely slept on the plane. _I'm just glad we've arrived that's all. Yep. Nothing else, just tired. I'm glad she takes the left side though, then again she always does. Always? Ok sure we have sleepovers often but it's not like we sleep together every night I mean..._

**" **Jane? Jane, would you like to head out for some food? I don't think there is anything here and we really should go grocery shopping. Plus it's almost 7, we really should head to bed soon. We have a full day tomorrow and with the 5 hours time difference, desynchronosis is going to start real soon and...

- De-synchra-wha? Come on Maura, I just understood French don't start on another language now!

- Desynchronosis Jane... jet lag?

- See! How hard was it to just say "jet lag"

- Very.

- Maura... was that a joke.

- I don't see what you're talking about Jane..."

Both women were staring at each other. Straight faces and eyebrow raised. Jane with her hands on her hips and Maura with one hand on her hip and head cocked to the side. The seriousness lasted for maybe two more seconds before smiles covered both of their faces. Slapping Maura lightly on her uncovered hip, Jane moved them of of the bedroom.

**" **So where is this food you are speaking of?

- The market. We can walk there. I'll just get changed quickly and we'll head out.

- Change? Maybe I should take a nap then...

- Jane! I'll only be a minute. You might want to change too we've been in the same clothes for almost 24 hours.

- True, true... ok then food?

- Yes. Then food. And tomorrow? Shopping!"

Seeing the look of pure happiness on the Doctor's face, Jane almost had to keep her sarcasm inside. Almost.

**" **Oh yeah! Shopping. I can't wait. You know, I really have to love you to let you drag me clothes shopping for a full day!

- I know..."

Jane turned around abruptly, realising what she just say, only to the see Maura walking into the bathroom with a change of clothes, looking over her shoulder at Jane before closing the door. _Did she just wink at me?_


	3. Merlot ou Beaujolais: supper time

_**As usual I don't own nuthin'!**_ _Wish I did... well ok no I just wish I had permission to play around with them for real. I mean... writting wise of course! Of course!_

_So so so sorry I don't update as often as I should. But I really should give myself a kick in the ass if I want to be done publishing this before RizzlesCon! Here's part 3 people. I read it over quick. I am so sorry of any mistakes. But please do let me know in a PM if you want and I will correct them!_

_As usual comments are welcome. Appreciated even. If you have questions about anything french feel free to ask! :)_

Walking back from the local épicerie, Jane was content to listen to her friend ramble about the local history. How the small suburb takes its name from the small, oak surrounded medieval village it once was. How Louis XIV bought the place to "add to Versailles" to then grow under the following monarchies. They didn't get much from the small market, just enough for a quick supper and breakfast. Still, the Detective was starving and could not wait to get back to the house and cook with Maura. As much as Jane loved to tease her about all "the healthy", Maura's cooking always managed to surprise her. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of her cooking. She's even better then Ma. No way I'll tell Maura that though... or Ma!_

"I still can't believe how cheap that bottle of wine was! I mean I knew it was cheaper but wow!

- Alcohol is part of the meal here, especially wine. Very rarely will you see someone have a meal without a glass of wine. Some even cut it with water let's say, during lunch time, before going back to work.  
- Water in wine? Isn't that kinda... counter productive?

- Well, the point is not to get drunk Jane, it's to enjoy your wine with your meal. Though I personally would not let's say cut a Beaujolais with water, a nice table Merlot would be ok to cut. In my opinion of course. And though the expression of "mettre de l'eau dans son vin" comes from this habit, and has been used since the 15th century, it is also simply a way of drinking without getting intoxicated.

- I don't know, I still find it a waste to cut it with water.

- I can understand that. Alcohol for you is usually more of a treat then part of your meal. It's a normal thing for North Americans. And as much as I have kept some of my French habits, I usually keep it for my evening meals as my treat for the day, a bit like you."

Opening the door for Maura to get into the house, Jane grabbed the bottle from her hands and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Well it's my first night in France so treat it is! Now where's the bottle opener?" The M.E. laughed her way towards the drawer in the kitchen island, pulling out the corkscrew but holding it out of Jane's reach. Smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at her tall friend, Maura waited patiently on the other side of the counter.

" Si tu veux vraiment avoir ta récompense, tu peux toujours essayer en français ma chère.

- Ah! Come on Maur! I just... ugh

- Allez Jane... je sais que tu peux...

- Allright allright... hmmm... Est-ce que... je avoir? What is is... wait wait don't tell me!

- The beginning was right! You're getting there...

- Ok ok... hmmm est-ce que je... OH! Pouvoir! No no wait! Peux! Yes! Ah! Hmmm peux avoir le... hmmm... corkscrew? Now that you are going have to tell me!

- Tire-bouchon Jane.

- Sweet! Well give it here! I just said it!

- Jane, that was not a complete sentence.

- Aaah! Fine! Est-ce que je peux avoir le tire-boucher?"

Giggling and handing over the sought out instrument, Maura corrected her one last time, her eyes never leaving the detective's. "Tire-bouchON Jane... et on dit s'il-vous-plaît..." Giving Jane one last smile, the blonde turned to retrieve and wash some wine glasses. _She is so adorable. She is not going to be ready for the supper though. Oh well, I'll just have to play translator. Though I am fairly sure most of them will speak English I am not sure about the waiting staff._ Hearing the distinct "pop" of the bottle finally opening, she placed the now clean glasses in front of Jane. Turning back to their forgotten groceries, Maura went into cooking mode. Fishing out only what she needed to prepare their meal, she addressed Jane over her shoulder.  
" Would you mind putting the rest away so I can start on supper? Then I'll need you to start cutting up the tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad.

- Yeah sure. So what's that thing you got us? It's fish I know but what is it?

- Limanda Limanda, or common dab. It looks like a flounder but it's common to the North-Eastern Atlantic. Since its exploitation is still very low, it's one of the fishes that we can consume without fear of affecting its population.

- Wow. You... really think about all that when you shop!

- Well... yes! Everyone should be conscious of what they are consuming."

Not sure to be impressed or traumatized, Jane just handed Maura her glass of wine. "Well before we get on with anything else. Cheers to us! And our first vacation together!" A "santé" being replied by the blonde, both drank a small sip and started on their task.

Supper consisted of the fish and a small salad. The meal, on Jane's side, was consummated faster then it took to make it, which made the Doctor smile. Talking about what they wanted to visit while they were here, they went through the wine faster then they realised. With jet lag setting in, Jane could feel it starting to affect her slightly. As for her usually more disciplined friend, the detective noticed, with a smirk forming, that Maura's cheeks and chest were getting flushed. _She is getting so tipsy right now... that's so cute! Good thing we ran out because I so don't have the strenght to get you into bed. I mean carry. Not get! Carry! Whatever. Freudian slip much Rizzoli. I really have to be careful with the wine here... _Lost in her thoughts, Jane did not realise she was now staring at Maura's neck and chest with small smile on her face.

"Jane, hmm, are you listening to me?

- Hmm what? Oh! Sorry I was just thinking we need to get into bed if you expect me to be up and shopping tomorrow. This was really good wine and I'm starting to feel it.

- Of course! Yes! Would you like to shower now or in the morning?

- Morning is fine, unless that's your way of telling me to get washed up before you are stuck with me in bed.

- No! No it's fine. Your natural smell is really not that quite unpleasant actually. You have a very distinct odor that I still try to pinpoint a resemblance to.

- Hmm... ok. Well, thank you? I guess? Do you hmm... smell me often?

- Oh. I don't go out of my way to smell you it's just... Well, it's just part of things I notice on a person.

- Ok. Well, you always smell nice. So, yeah. Glad you don't think I stink!"

The next few minutes were spent cleaning up the kitchen, bumping into each other a few times and Maura shoowing Jane out to go get changed while she finished cleaning. Now settled into bed in a pair of boxers and a tank top, Jane waited on Maura, reading her French phrase book. _Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau. How the hell do you say "puis-je"... I swear that language uses way too many letters for no reason..._ _What the... Oh god. She can't be serious... _Maura walked in, wearing what looked like a lingerie magazine cover outfit. The purple nightgown was gorgeous and Doctor was filling it out a bit too well if you asked Jane.

_That is NOT ok. She looks. Oh wow. Ok well yeah she looks great. Like always but... I mean... how can she just walk around the place like this! I can't stop staring at her boobs in this. Why the hell I can't stop staring. Jane look up! Look at her face she's your friend for fuck's sake! Eyes up Rizzoli! EYES UP DAMMIT! _Finally breaking off her gaze long enough to look at her friend's face, Jane felt herself blush as Maura was looking at her with mirth in her hazel eyes. Sitting down on her side of the bed, the M.E. turned to Jane.

"Could you help me get my necklace off please. I can't seem to get it. I think the wine might have gotten to me also.

- Hmm. Sure. Just... can you lift your hair?"

Simply obeying to Jane's request, caramel hair was lifted, showing up a freckled covered back to the detective. Running her fingers under the chain, she quickly unhooked the small pendant, careful not to drop it. Maura kept her hair to the side, her back still showing and turned around to thank Jane. Setting her pendant next to her phone, the blonde laid down under the covers, waiting to be joined. Jane had to remind herself to breathe. _Ok Rizzoli. Be honest now. You wanted to touch her back. Not just touch. You want to... caress it... oh god no! No no no... I can't have a crush on her. Ok well, if I have to have a crush on a woman she'd be it sure but... NO! STOP IT! I just need to sleep. Damn wine. Damn jet lag... _Phrasebook long forgotten to her side table, Jane turned off the light and settled under the covers.

Their bodies touching at the shoulders, they turned their heads and talked at the same time. Jane with a "good night", Maura with a "sweet dreams". Giggling at their timing, both women got lost into each other's eyes for a second, long enough for Jane not to notice Maura going in for a quick kiss to her cheek. Startled, Jane came back to reality just in time to see Maura's back to her. _Damn it. Now I won't be able to NOT look at it. Those freckles... I swear... argh! Sleep Jane... just. Close your eyes. Breathe. That's it... dammit she smells good. DAMMIT! _

Too busy with her inner struggle, Jane was oblivious to Maura's own internal conflict. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. She looked scared for a minute. Maybe I should have asked. Ok. Next time I'll just ask. For now there is no point to fret about it. It's done. She hasn't run out of bed yet. Why am I worried about this? Hmm... I should meditate on this..._ Closing her eyes for good, Maura fell asleep with her detective to her back.

Once Jane's exhaustion caught up to her, her body took over, looking for comfort. Arms, bodies, legs entangled themselves unconsciously. Soft and curvy body being pulled into a firm and angled one. Their breathing evening out to match each other, the sun would rise to find them in the same position, comfortably wrapped into each other.

**_The next chapter is their shopping trip. Do you know how complicated haute couture world is! For someone who doesn't freakin' follow it! I'm lost. But... I found such pretty things for them to wear. It's turning me into a girl. My mom would be so proud... If only she knew I was looking at this to put someone else in it in my mind. ;)_**


End file.
